Cookies?
by Sweets And Charades
Summary: After his capture, Loki gets an unexpected offer...
1. Part 1: Impolite

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I don't really have an excuse for this... I am at my grandparents' house, studying for my exam next month (and getting awfully sidetracked by this wonderful website, might I add).

...

Oh, wait! I own _nothing_ from Marvel!

* * *

Her stomach growled. She winced. She was sitting in a helicopter with the notorious Trickster while his sort-of-brother was on a short trip to Norway. _Business_, they had told her. She could wonder and be confused all she liked on the inside but on the outside she had to remain calm and collected. _Professional_.

Unfortunately her stomach didn't quite agree with her brain. _Saving the world _has_ precedence over lunch_, she internally berated it. Wait, didn't she still have her bag with her? The one she had so hurriedly grabbed before Head Quarters collapsed and she along with her co-workers had escaped? _Oh yes. Grandma's brownies were saved!_

She was eagerly digging around in the small bag, fumbling with the lid when she had the distinct feeling of having a pair of eyes drilling themselves into her forehead. _It is impolite to eat any kind of candy, sweets or cake without offering those around you_, her mother's voice sounded in her head.

Digging out two cookies from the depths of the bag she held them out to him. "Want one?" she offered with a meek smile. Her own internally voice supplied with _Don't hold your hand as if you are feeding a horse. He is _not_ a horse._

He stared incredulously back at her.

She retracted her hand. "Yeah... right. Sorry... about the... muzzle... thing. I am just gonna shut up now."

She hastily dropped the cookies back in the box and shut the lid. _Impolite!_ Her stomach growled again and she groaned along. This would be a long trip.


	2. Part 2: Innocent

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the comments and favourites and alerts! I had not expected such response and I had not expected to continue this one but it left me quite overwhelmed and with a small idea for further writing. Because while my Unnamed Original Character is entirely innocent in her way of thinking, Loki, however, is _not_. And he sees absolutely no reason to hide that fact, if only to cause more mischief and chaos. I hope you enjoy. ^^

This part is sadly short but I will post a longer, better one in a couple of days. (_And that will be the final part!_)

* * *

"Is the muzzle really necessary?" she asked Agent Maria Hill as they watched the soldiers escort Loki out of the helicopter. "I mean, he can't use his magic and-"

"It is." Hill firmly replied. "He is a _very _dangerous being and that silver tongue of his is poisonous."

She shook the picture of him as a snake out of her head and began asking: "Even if he had his mouth full of my-?" before she was interrupted again, this time by her phone.

"Sorry! Incoming!" she hurriedly said to Agent Hill before walking a few paces away and snapping her phone up.

Agent Hill could only stare flabbergasted at her intern's retreating back before she composed herself enough to continue supervising the transfer of their prisoner.

She paid the excited squeal behind her no mind – "_Phil!_" – as she locked eyes with the Trickster who was positively smirking behind said muzzle.


	3. Part 3: Inarticulate

**Author's Note:** A little friendly warning was felt required upon the last chapter so I feel obliged to repeat it here: Do not eat/drink ANYTHING while reading.

A very big thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this :D I hope you enjoy this last one :) And leave a review, if you do (hint hint) ;)

* * *

When Thor saw Loki again, his mouth was gagged, his hands were tied and he was utterly ignoring him. Which was quite a feat seeing as he stood directly in front of him, opening and shutting his mouth – rather like a fish, he was ashamed to admit. _What could he positively say?_

In the end Thor simply wrapped his arms around his brother's thin frame. A frame who immediately stiffened and then desperately tried to shuffle out of his grasp.

"I am sorry, brother. I truly am. I- _what is this?_" Thor's hand had found a lump in of Loki's pockets – _when was the last time Loki had ever _used_ one of his pockets?_ – and was now pulling something out carefully wrapped in a paper towel.

"Loki? What is this?" Thor cautiously poked the _thing_. It was something dark. And soft. Loki was positively fidgeting by now, sending him evil stares and shaking his head profusely. He was not sure if he dared unwrap it.

"Loki," Thor solemnly said. "If this is another _trick_ or _weapon_ or-or something, you _know _I have to confiscate it."

Loki abruptly straightened up and glared indignantly down his nose at him. Thor frowned. _How could he do that trick? Thor had been the tallest of the two for _years _now and Loki could _still_ make him feel like he was the smaller one when he did that._ He slowly peeled one layer away. It was something slightly moist. He narrowed his eyes.

Loki pointedly looked away and stood regally despite the serious situation.

Thor twisted his fingers slightly under it, testing the shape and weight. Something square, something parted in two. Thor swallowed, peeled another layer away and revealed… "Cake?"

He looked bewildered down at the two brown cookies in his hand, then up at Loki with a beaming smile. "You brought a cake to apologize?" Thor didn't even notice Loki's wide eyes as he clasped a heavy hand down on his brother's shoulder. "This is indeed magnificent!" He looked excitedly around. "Everyone-!"

He did however notice when Loki rather heavily stomped on his foot. "Ow! Loki! What was that for?"

Loki shook his head and leaned closer to Thor's face, letting his eyes darter around their surroundings before settling in on Thor's eyes with a twinkle in them.

"Ah, I see." Thor whispered conspirationally. "This is meant to be a secret between you and I. Do not worry, brother. I will not betray you." And with that he carefully wrapped the paper around the cookies again and put them back in Loki's pocket.

He missed Loki's eye roll but not the small sigh of relief.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **I had planned to make Thor take the cookies "for safekeeping" until they reached Asgaard but I figured that would be _too_ mean. This way Loki has a small chance of eating them before Thor can get his share. He would enjoy them.

How he got them, you ask? Well, there are three possibilities:

A) In the helicopter he pointedly stared at her bag and then gave my Unnamed Original Character his best puppy dog eyes – and _those_ have he had perfected since he was an infant.  
His intention was to make her release him from the muzzle and then make his great escape – possible stealing the cookies in the process. Instead she completely _(intentionally?) _misunderstood him, wrapped two cookies in a spare paper towel and put them in his pocket, thinking that he did indeed want a cookie. Then she very satisfied and with a clean conscience ate a couple of ones herself.

B) He did not gave her any stares – neither evil nor puppy. But she was so hungry that she - to keep her conscience clean – wrapped two cookies in the spare paper towel and put them in his pocket. Then she continued to enjoy her own ones.

C) He simply stole them. Stole them. With his magic super powers. Without her noticing a thing. Because how could he possibly steal anything?


End file.
